Niezapomniane Urodziny
by Yumegariko
Summary: Włochy postanawia zrobić Niemcom niespodziankę z okazji jego urodziny. Nikt się jednak nie spodziewał tego, do czego będzie zdolny "niewinny" Feliciano.


Niemcy obudził się nagle w nieznanym mu pomieszczeniu. Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to zamknięte podwójne drzwi tuż przed nim. Po jego prawej stronie znajdowało się lustro, które zajmowało całą ścianę, z lewej zaś wielkie łoże z krwawo-bordowym baldachimem. Chciał się poruszyć, ale nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Spojrzał w górę, gdzie jego uniesione ręce skute były kajdankami i bezwładnie wisiały na łańcuchu. Musiał tkwić w tej pozycji do dłuższego czasu, bo stracił już czucie w palcach. Nie miał na sobie koszuli, a jego spodnie były rozpięte ukazując niebieską bieliznę.

'Kto mi to zrobił?' – pomyślał zaciskając szczękę do granic możliwość, aż zaczęła trzeszczeć. Natychmiast jednak się uspokoił i zamknął oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co robił ostatnio. Nagle jego rozmyślania, które i tak nie dały efektu, zostały przerwane przez powoli otwierające się drzwi. Gdy stanął w nich Włochy, Niemcy od razu spojrzał na niego przerażony, szukając tuż za nim swojego wroga, który powinien w tym momencie celować z pistoletu w jego plecy. Jednakże okazało się, że przyjaciel był zupełnie sam.

- Feliciano, nic ci nie jest? – spytał próbując wstać, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

- Czy coś cię boli? – Włochy podszedł powoli do Niemiec i kucną przed nim.

- To jest nieistotne! Wynoś się stąd zanim i ciebie złapią!

- Spokojnie, nic nam nie grozi… – powiedział Włochy kładąc ręce na jego twarzy, po czym przybliżył się do niego, aby go pocałować. Gdy tylko ich usta się zetknęły, Ludwig natychmiast odchylił głowę.

- Błagam cię, to nie miej… – Feliciano jednak nie poddał się tak szybko i pocałował Ludwiga wsuwając mu język w usta i przerywając jego wypowiedź.

- Spokojnie, jesteś bezpieczny… - wyszeptał, gdy tylko oderwał się od mężczyzny.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – Niemcy spytał teraz już spokojnie, biorąc głęboki oddech.

- W moim domu – uśmiechną się Feliciano wsuwając mu dłoń we włosy, psując przy tym jego zgrabnie ulizaną fryzurę.

- To dlaczego jestem przykuty?

- Bo dziś są twoje urodziny, a ja postanowiłem zrobić ci tą oto niespodziankę. Ludwig, teraz cię zjem, więc przygotuj się na to.

- O czym ty mówisz?! – Niemcy już stracił cierpliwość, szarpną za łańcuchy, ale bez skutku.

- Poczekaj, idę się przebrać i za chwileczkę wrócę!

- Wracaj natychmiast!

Włochy jednak go nie usłuchał i cały w skowronkach wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

Niemcy pomyślał, że chyba śni mu się jakiś koszmar, ale ból w całym ciele uświadamiał mu, jak bardzo się mylił. Chęć pożarcia kogoś, jaką wyraził jego kochanek, była dla niego jednoznaczna i pozostawiła go w szoku do czasu, aż jego kochanek wrócił. Włochy stanął przed Ludwigiem w skórzanym wdzianku. Miał na sobie kozaki na szpilkach sięgające do kolan i krótkie spodenki z rozporkiem. Na piersi natomiast siatkę, która nic nie zasłaniała. Jego ręce odziane były w długie rękawiczki, a na szyi oprócz krzyża żelaznego, znajdował się jeszcze naszyjnik.

Niemcom opadła szczęka na ten widok, z pewnością przetarłby sobie oczy, ale nie był wstanie tego zrobić, więc pomrugał nerwowo.

- Jak ci się podoba? – spytał Włochy obracając się.

- To jakiś żart, tak?

- Nie…

- Ściągaj to, natychmiast!

- Dobrze… - Schylił się grzecznie łapiąc za rozporek w kozaku.

- Nie! Zaczekaj, nie ściągaj!

- Zdecyduj się… - Feliciano wyprostował się, tupiąc jedną nogą.

- Dlaczego to robisz? Natychmiast mnie uwolnij, słyszysz?!

Włochy spojrzał z przerażeniem na swojego kochanka.

- Bo ja, bo ja… – zaczął szlochać.

- Hej, poczekaj! Nie płacz…

- Bo ja widziałem twoje filmy i tam same takie rzeczy były, i skóry, i w ogóle, i pomyślałem sobie, że już mnie nie kochasz, bo nie robimy takich rzeczy jak tam oni! I to twoje urodziny i tak… – tym razem rozpłakał się na dobre.

- Ależ skąd, ja cię naprawdę kocham, cały czas…

- Naprawdę, naprawdę? – Natychmiast przestał, pociągając nosem.

- Naprawdę, skończ tę paradę i mnie wypuść, i ubierz się w coś normalnego…

- Nie… - Feliciano spoważniał, podchodząc do Ludwiga. Dobrze mu szło poruszanie się w butach na obcasie, do tego jego biodra zmysłowo falowały sprawiając, że Niemcy miał ochotę się na niego rzucić.

- Co? – Jego głos zadrżał, w tym momencie zaczął już się bać.

- To prezent, nie możesz odmówić jego przyjęcia… – Stanął tuż za nim, łapiąc za dźwignię na ścianie, sprawiając, że łańcuch zaczął się podnosić i zmusił Ludwiga do stanięcia na równe nogi. Ból prostujących się kończyn był tak nie do wytrzymania, że Niemcy aż jękną. Włochy podszedł do niego od tyłu, objął go rekami, zsuwając resztę niepotrzebnej garderoby, odsłaniając jego pośladki i zgrabne uda.

- Co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić? – Niemcy zaczął już panikować. Nigdy nie widział Włoch w takim stanie, dążącego do celu po trupach. Gdyby tylko taki był w czasie wojny, losy świata mogłyby potoczyć się inaczej.

- Nic złego… - wyszeptał, a jego dłonie zaczęły wędrować po całym ciele kochanka. Materiał, z którego zrobione były rękawiczki, przyklejał się do jego spoconego ciała, zostawiając po sobie czerwone ślady. Włochy wgryzł się w jego kark powodując, że usta Niemiec rozchyliły się w niemym krzyku. Był to jeden z jego czułych punktów i bawienie się nim paraliżowało go całkowicie.

- Podoba ci się? Tak się cieszę, że odkryłem twoją słabość! – Feliciano oderwał się od niego na chwilę, a gdy tylko Ludwig odetchną z ulgą, znowu zaatakował jego kark liżąc i gryząc go zarazem.

Niemcy nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Dotychczas tylko on znał słabości swojego partnera, tak naprawdę nie chciał, aby Włochy poznał jego, bo mógłby wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu.

- Hmm, zawsze chciałem to zrobić… - szepną Feliciano i klękając tuż za nim przystawił policzek do nagich pośladków. Po plecach Niemiec przeszedł niewyobrażalny prąd podniecenia. Spojrzał w prawo, aby zobaczyć, co dokładnie robi Włochy. Był całkiem nagi i bezbronny, a stercząca erekcja dawała mu się we znaki.

- Przestań… - zacisną pośladki wyginając się i uciekając przed jego policzkiem.

- Nie uciekaj… - Włochy złapał go w pasie i pociągną w swoja stronę. - One są takie mięciutkie… - powiedział wgryzając się w pośladek mężczyzny. - Będziesz mnie bardziej kochać, jak to ja będę na górze? – spytał jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Ludwig nic nie powiedział pogrążając się w myślach. Nie sądził nigdy, że nastanie taki dzień, gdzie Włochy będzie chciał być na górze. W sumie należało mu się to tak samo jak jemu, ale raczej nie widział siebie w roli uległego.

- Więc to sprawdzimy... – Feliciano wyrwał go z rozmyślań, nie pozwalając mu na dogłębne zastanowienie się nad sytuacją, w której się znalazł.

Rozstawił mu nogi, po czym rozszerzył mu pośladki, a Ludwig poczuł, że wciska on w niego coś nieznacznej wielkości.

- Jeszcze nie odpowiedziałem ci na pytanie!

- Nie musisz nic mówić… Żeby się ze mną kochać też musiałeś się tysiąc razy zastanowić… A ja nie chcę czekać, chcę cię po prostu kochać…

- Feliciano… - Ludwig zupełnie nie wiedział, jak zachować się w takiej sytuacji. Poczuł nagle jak coś wypełnia go od środka.

- Co to?! – Niemcy odruchowo chciał się obrócić, ale łańcuchy mu na to nie pozwoliły, więc spojrzał w lustro.

- Nie martw się, po tym będziesz czyściutki. – Włochy klepnął go w pośladek wyciągając z niego coś, co przypominało gruszkę lekarską, po czym usiadł po turecku, bacznie obserwując swojego ukochanego.

- Nie… - Niemcy zacisnął pośladki opuszczając głowę i zamykając oczy, bojąc się, że substancja do niego wlana zacznie z niego wypływać. Pierwszą myślą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, był Feliciano, który zapewne musiał robić takie rzeczy przed ich każdym zbliżeniem, a nie było to zbyt miłe uczucie.

- Musisz się rozluźnić… - zmartwił się Włochy patrząc na swojego kochanka, który bardzo się męczył.

- Nie mogę, tak przy tobie… - Ludwig wydusił przez zaciśnięte gardło.

- Musisz kochanie... Proszę cię… - Znowu się do niego przybliżył całując jego pośladki. Niemcy uchylił lekko oczy, dopiero teraz zauważył, że obok nich znajduje się jakaś szafeczka, na której leżały bardzo dziwne rzeczy. Mignęło mu przed oczami coś w kolorze krzykliwego różu, ale nie chciał wiedzieć, czym to naprawdę było. Ludwig nagle usłyszał jakiś dziwny dźwięk i spojrzał w dół. Pomiędzy swoimi nogami zauważył dużych rozmiarów przezroczystą miskę.

- Będziesz miał w sobie tyle wody, aż będziesz musiał się tego pozbyć! – powiedział Feliciano z sadystycznym uśmiechem, wpuszczając we wnętrze swojego kochanka kolejną porcję płynu.

- Muszę do łazienki, wypuść mnie! – wysapał Niemcy szarpiąc się.

Feliciano wstał z miejsca, obchodząc Ludwiga i wpychając mu w usta czerwoną kulkę z dziurkami. Niemcy nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo Włochy szybkim ruchem zapiął mu knebel z tyłu głowy.

- Cichutko… - przystawił palec do ust. Przytulił mężczyznę do siebie i podnosząc mu lekko prawą nogę, zmusił do oparcia ciężaru na łańcuchach. Mimo iż Niemcy miał teraz zatkane usta, stał się głośniejszy.

- Zrób to dla mnie… - wyszeptał Feliciano, po czym wsadził oba palce wskazujące w jego otwór. Tym razem dla Ludwiga było to już za dużo, cała woda, która znajdowała się w jego odbycie wytrysnęła, trafiając do miski pod nim, a także na boki, ochlapując im stopy.

- Grzeczny chłopczyk… - Włochy puścił nogę partnera i przesuną miskę gdzieś dalej, aby im już nie przeszkadzała.

Wrócił na tyły mężczyzny i od razu rozszerzył jego pośladki i wsadził język w jego otwór. Ludwig nie miał już siły aby protestować, zwłaszcza, że było to o wiele przyjemniejsze od poprzedniego stanu rzeczy. Nie chciał również myśleć o tym, gdzie Feliciano nauczył się tych wszystkich technik i co w jego domu robiły takie dziwne zabawki jak łańcuchy i dźwignie.

Nagle ziemia pod stopami Ludwiga zachwiała się, a sam mężczyzna runą na kolana. Jego ciało zgięło się w pół, zmuszając go do oparcia ciężaru na łokciach. Pozycja, w której się znalazł była dość jednoznaczna i wyrażała jego gotowość na to, aby jego kochanek jak najszybciej go przeleciał. Włochy odszedł od dźwigni, za pomocą której powalił mężczyznę na ziemię, po czym rozpiął swoje spodenki i uklęknąwszy wszedł powoli w kochanka, zatrzymując się w połowie. Niemcy zadrżał, łapiąc nerwowo powietrze. Najpierw znajdywała się w nim nieprzyjemna woda, potem ciepły i kojący język, a teraz pulsujący członek Feliciano.

- Ludwig… - wyszeptał Włochy wchodząc w niego coraz głębiej. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym cofną lekko i szybko wbił się do samego końca. - To takie cudowne uczucie, nie wiedziałem, że to takie przyjemne… - jękną, powoli poruszając biodrami. Spojrzał w dół, mocno dysząc i napawając się widokiem pośladków Niemiec, oraz co rusz znikającego pomiędzy nimi penisa.

- Ludwig, czujesz to? To wspaniałe uczucie… – Włochy zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej, a Niemcy pod naporem tego wszystkiego zgiął ręce i oparł na nich swoją klatkę piersiową. Feliciano zatrącając się w tej przyjemności nie spostrzegł nawet, że przestał połykać ślinę i ta zaczęła mu skapywać z brody, lądując na mokre już od potu plecy Ludwiga.

Niemcy czuł się w tej sytuacji jak najbardziej odosobniony, ściśnięty gdzieś pomiędzy gorącym ciałem swojego kochanka, a zimną podłogą, z uczuciem wspaniałej i nieznanej dotąd przyjemności.

- Już nie mogę… - wydyszał Włochy i po raz ostatni wbił się w przyjemną ciasnotę swojego partnera, dochodząc w nim obficie. Zatrzymał się i będąc wciąż we wnętrzu Niemiec, starał się złapać oddech.

- Ludwig… – powiedział wychodząc z niego i obracając go na plecy. Zobaczył jeden z najcudowniejszych widoków w swoim życiu, Niemcy był czerwony na policzkach, jego oczy łzawiły, a knebel, który miał w ustach nie pozwalał mu na przełknięcie własnej śliny, więc ta w dużych ilościach skapywała mu z twarzy. Dostrzegł również, że przez swoją nierozwagę zapomniał o tym, że nie jest tu całkowicie sam i nie dopilnował tego, aby i jego partner doszedł.

- Nie podobało ci się? – spytał będąc prawie bliski płaczu, ale Niemcy nic mu nie odpowiedział, zamykając oczy. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem! – krzykną Włochy rzucając się na Ludwiga i przytulając go mocno do siebie. - Zaraz to naprawię, obiecuję! – Zaczął całować go po twarzy, zlizując wręcz jego słone łzy, po czym zdjął mu knebel. Rozpiął swoje fikuśne spodnie do końca, gdyż ich zamek zaczynał się tam gdzie powinien, a kończył z tyłu na plecach. Wstał i usiadł na twarzy Niemiec, kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Nic nie mówiąc potrząsnął lekko swoimi pośladkami.

Niemcy zawahał się przez chwilę, jednak chęć spróbowania Feliciano w taki sposób była nieodparcie zachęcająca. Wsuną język w jego dziurkę tak, jak on robił to przed chwilą jemu. Włochy nie pozostawał w tej pozycji bierny i pochylając się do przodu złapał członka Ludwiga w obie ręce. Niewiele brakowało Niemcom aby zaczął szczytować, więc kilka ruchów dłoni w wykonaniu Feliciano sprawiło, że Ludwig doszedł niemalże natychmiast. Włochy posuną się w tył, zatrzymując swoją głowę tuż przy twarzy kochanka. Pocałował go raz, potem drugi tak, aby Ludwig poczuł smak swojego nasienia, które było na całej twarzy Włoch.

- Chcę ciebie jeszcze… - wyszeptał Feliciano wtulając oblicze w szyję mężczyzny. Ludwig pogłaskał go swoją obolałą ręką, która wciąż tkwiła w kajdanach.

- To mnie rozkuj… - jak Niemcy poprosił, tak Włochy uczyniły, po czym usiadł mu okrakiem na udach. Rękami zaczął pocierać jego penisa, który w mgnieniu oka stał się twardy i gotowy do dalszej zabawy. Ludwig zatrzymał jego ręce.

- Wolę dojść w tobie … - wyszeptał z zażenowaniem, chociaż nie powinien tego już odczuwać po tym, co działo się przed chwilą. Feliciano uśmiechną się i nakierowując jego członka na swoje wejście usiadł na nim.

- Tego mi brakowało… - wyszeptał pochylając się do przodu i opierając ręce na klatce piersiowej swojego kochanka. Niemcy chciał się podnieść, ale jak tylko próbował, od razu osuwał się na ziemię.

- Chciałbym cię zanieść na łóżko… - wyszeptał, zatrzymując ruchy swojego partnera. Znowu chciał się podnieść, oparł się już na łokciach, ale ręce Włoch mu przeszkodziły.

- Nieważnie! – Feliciano popchną go z powrotem na podłogę. - Tak jest lepiej. Możesz na wszystko patrzeć! – powiedział, po czym podniósł swoje nogi tak, że opierał je teraz na stopach a nie na kolanach. - Ludwig, to jest o wiele lepsze od tego, gdy to ja cię posuwałem!

- Feliciano…

- Mimo iż byłeś tak miękki i ciepły w środku, mimo tego… To ja wolę mieć w sobie twojego twardego… - Niemcy tym razem podniósł się bardzo szybko i pocałował go w usta, pozbawiając możliwości wypowiadania tych wszystkich świństw. Jeszcze chwila, a by doszedł od samego słuchania. Włochy, gdy tylko oderwał się od słodkich ust swojego kochanka, przytulił się do niego mocno. Obaj skończyli niemalże równocześnie. Niemcy opadł bezsilnie na posadzkę, a na niego wyczerpany Feliciano.

- Obiecaj mi… Obiecaj - Ludwig nie mógł złapać oddechu. - Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy nie zrobisz niczego głupiego!

- Będę już grzeczny… Ale mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden prezent.

- Jaki? – spytał Ludwig z lekkim przerażeniem. Feliciano wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Gdy wrócił, tuż obok niego szedł duży owczarek niemiecki z wywieszonym jęzorem i machającym ogonem.

- I jak? – spytał Feliciano uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, po czym kazał zwierzakowi usiąść, co ten zrobił bardzo grzecznie.

- Pie-pie pies? – zająkną się Ludwig, a jego twarz zrobiła się biała.

- Co się stało, nagle zbladłeś?

Niemcy spojrzał na swojego kochanka, po czym z powrotem bezwładnie upadł ziemię.

- Ludwig! Co się stało? – Feliciano podbiegł do niego i potrząsną za jego ramiona. Poklepał go lekko w policzek, ale ten nadal leżał nieprzytomny. - Musiało cię to bardzo wymęczyć, śpij dobrze… Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedział po chwili zastanowienia, po czym przykrył go kołdrą z łóżka, pocałował w czoło i wyszedł z pokoju razem ze swoim nowym pupilkiem.


End file.
